Between Love and Death
by Janie Phuong
Summary: About a very end battle of Shinichi and the Men in Black. DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN
1. Chapter 1 : Telltale

**BETWEEN LOVE AND DEATH**

Characters : belong to Gosho Aoyama

Rate : K

Pairing : ShinRan (of course)

Genre : Romance, Action

Summary : the very end battle of Shinichi with The Men in Black

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THE DETECTIVE CONAN

--------o0o--------

Chapter 1 : Telltale

* * *

_The Men in Black's place_

The needle in bundle will be out sooner or later ! – said Vermouth.

What do you mean ? – asked Vodka.

Gin stared at Vermouth.

Well, I just want to tell you guys something !

Carry on ! – said Gin.

About … Shinichi Kudo ! – an unscrutable smile appeared on her face.

* * *

_Detective Kogorou Mouri's office_

Conan-kun, Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan will be at the train station in an hour, do you want to pick them up with me ? – said Ran.

"If don't, what will I do here ? There's not a case lately !" Conan thought then replied :

Ok !

Alright, let's go !

* * *

_Beika Train Station_

Ah, Ran-chan ! We're here ! – Kazuha shouted when she saw Ran.

Ah, Shin…I mean Conan ! – same thing at Hattori.

Ran ran to them. They talked for a while. Suddenly, Conan's phone rang, it's Rena's number.

Ran-neechan, I'll be back later ! – Conan said, then he ran away.

Hey, Conan !

I'll go with him ! – said Hattori.

Conan and Hattori ran to the toilet.

Who's calling you ? – asked Hattori.

It's Rena !

Rena ? So what are you waiting for ?

Ok ! – Conan switched to hand-free mode – Hello ?

_Is that Shinichi Kudo_ ? – a woman voice appeared.

What are you talking about ? I'm Edogawa Conan ! – Conan surprised.

_Stop acting, I know the truth ! Shinichi, I just want to warn you, you and everyone around you will be in danger sooner or later, so please be careful ! Your secret isn't safe anymore !_ – then she hung up.

Wait, what do you mean by that ? Wait ! Rena ? – Conan spoke loudly.

"Your secret isn't safe anymore" ? Did she mean the men in black have known…the truth ? – said Hattori.

I'm not sure ! But how could they know it ?

And they just stand there, without a word. Inside Conan's mind, he felt something dangerous will happen on his life, he felt that the death is coming closer by minutes, he felt that...someone wil DIE !


	2. Chapter 2 : Begin

**BETWEEN LOVE AND DEATH**

Characters : belong to Gosho Aoyama

Rate : K

Pairing : ShinRan (of course)

Genre : Romance, Action

Summary : the very end battle of Shinichi with The Men in Black

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THE DETECTIVE CONAN

--------o0o--------

Chapter 2 : Begin

_Beika Train Station_

- Your secret…is no longer a secret ! – said Hattori – What should we do ?

- I don't know, but how could they…

In a second, it seemed like they had the same idea in their mind :

- VERMOUTH !

- She's really a fox, the cleverst fox ! – Conan said.

- Conan ? Hattori ? – Ran and Kazuha called.

- We're going out ! – Hattori replied – We'd better go back to Ran's house first !

- Yeah !

--------o0o--------

On their way back, Conan and Hattori didn't say a word. Suddenly, Conan saw a familiar car. It's a black Porsche, Gin's favorite car. And more sudden, Gin and Vodka ware in the car.

- That's Gin ! – Conan whispered to Hattori.

- Huh ? Where ?

- Don't act so surprised like that ! They're on the black Porsche up there !

- What will we do ?

- We'll follow them ! Now try to mislead Ran and Kazuha, or they'll be in trouble !

- OK !

Then Hattori tried to make a smile on his face :

- Ah, Kazuha, Conan and I need to talk with professor Agasa for a while, we'll be back later !

- Ok, I'll wait for you at Ran's house !

Then Conan and Hattori ran to the 's house.

- Professor, is Haibara home ? – Conan asked when they arrived at the house.

- Ah yes… - pro. surprised

- I'm here, what's the matter ? – Haibara appeared.

- Rena called me, Gin know everything about us, and I saw him on the street a while ago !

- What did you say ? – Haibara's eyes appeared the surprise and fear.

- We're gonna chase them ! – Conan said quickly – Professor, can I borrow you something ?

- Of course my boy ! – he smiled – Everything that help you !

- Thanks !

After took the things, they ran away. Haibara and went with them. At that moment, on the black Porsche, Gin smiled maliciously :

- The baits are ready…- he stopped a while – to DIE !

--------o0o--------

_Ran's house_

Ran and Kazuha arrived home. Mouri wasn't at home.

- Where's your dad ? – Kazuha asked.

- He's on vacation with his friends ! – Ran replied.

"_KING KONG"_, the doorbell rang.

- I'll open it ! – Ran said.

Then she opened the door, it's Ms. Jodie

- Hello Mouri-chan ! And this is… - Jodie greeted.

- Ah, it's my friend, Kazuha Toyama !

- Nice to meet you ! – Kazuha said.

- I'm Mouri-chan's old teacher ! So, there are only you two at home ? – Jodie asked.

- Yeah !

- So boring, come on, go with me ! I'll lead you to a great place !

- Really ? – Ran was excited – Kazuha, shall we ?

- Uhm !

--------o0o--------

_At the empty land behind the Tropical Land._

- Are you sure they came here, Conan ? – Hattori asked.

- Of course, the locating glasses showed me the way ! They definitely have arrived here ! – Conan smiled – And this is the place when I first met them !

- Oh, so you still remember ! – a strange but familiar voice appeared – Me too ! I've been looking for you for a long time, but now, we met !

From the dark, Gin and Vodka appeared.


	3. Chapter 3 : Adjacent Danger

**BETWEEN LOVE AND DEATH**

Characters : belong to Gosho Aoyama

Rate : T

Pairing : ShinRan (of course)

Genre : Romance, Action

Summary : the very end battle of Shinichi with The Men in Black

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THE DETECTIVE CONAN.

-------o0o--------

Chapter 3 : Adjacent danger

- So my little great detective has arrive, and also… - Gin said, then looked at Haibara – Sherry !

- I don't want to talk with you ! – Conan shouted – GIVE ME THE ANTIDOTES !

Gin smiled maliciously.

- Not so easy ! You know so many things about us, we can't let you live any longer !

- Gin extracted his gun, then laughed.

- Not only you and Sherry, I'll also kill somebody else who has relationship with you guys !

- Huh ? – said Conan – RAN !?

- KAZUHA !? – also Hattori.

- So you let us out to…

- You've got it ! The best weapon is hostage !

Conan really wanted to punch Gin, but he couldn't. On his face, there's a big anger.

- What have you done to them ? – Conan shouted.

- Who knows ! That's not our business ! – Gin said.

- What do you mean it's not your business ? – Hattori grabbed Gin's collar.

- Because I undertake it ! – a woman's voice appeared.

Conan, Hattori, Haibara turned around. A beautiful woman with long blond hair was there. Sure thing, it's Vermouth, and next to them, there were Ran and Kazuha, they had fainted.

- Enticing these little girls is so much easier than I thought ! – Vermouth said.

- RAN ! – Conan shouted, then ran to Ran's place.

- KAZUHA ! – the same as Hattori.

- Not so fast, great detectives ! – another strange voice appeared.

Conan turned to see who was there, but at first, he saw two gun's barrels were trained to them. And the owners of the guns were Canty and Corun.

- Long time no see, Sherry ! – Canty looked at Haibara.

Haibara was very scared, she couldn't do anything. Conan and Hattori couldn't move, too.

- What have you done to Ran ? – Conan shouted.

- Relax, they are just sleeping ! But the time of this dream long or short depends on you !

Conan and Hattori was stupefied. Their girls were in trouble, but they couldn't do anything for them. Suddenly, Gin stepped to Haibara's place and grabbed her.

- We have three hostages now !

- Haibara ! – Conan turned around.

- This is the battle between detectives and criminals, I'm waiting to see how can you beat us !

- Damn it !

All of a sudden, another strange voice appeared.

- Yeah, they can't beat you alone ! But they can beat you with our help !

With Conan, it's a familiar voice.

--------o0o--------

**Thanks **_**beatrix123**_**, yours is my first review !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Bitter Truth

**BETWEEN LOVE AND DEATH**

**Characters : belong to Gosho Aoyama**

**Rate : K**

**Pairing : ShinRan (of course)**

**Genre : Romance, Action**

**Summary : the very end battle of Shinichi with The Men in Black**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THE DETECTIVE CONAN.**

-------o0o--------

_Conan and Hattori was stupefied. Their girls were in trouble, but they couldn't do anything for them. Suddenly, Gin stepped to Haibara's place and grabbed her._

_We have three hostages now !_

_Haibara ! – Conan turned around._

_This is the battle between detectives and criminals, I'm waiting to see how can you beat us !_

_Damn it !_

_All of a sudden, another strange voice appeared._

_Yeah, they can't beat you alone ! But they can beat you with our help !_

_With Conan, it's a familiar voice._

Chapter 4 : Bitter truth

"Who's that ?" Vodka shouted "Show yourself !"

"Hn, long time no see !" Gin smiled.

"Still remember my voice ?" the strange voice appeared again.

But now, the voice's owner appeared too, it's Shuichi Akai.

"Shuichi-san !" Conan said.

"All targets are here, it's good ! Shall we start ?" Gin laughed.

"Give me the antidote !" Conan shouted loudly. "We've got the antidote ! But do you want to know who made it ?" Gin said, with a mysterious smile on his cold face.

"Who cares about that ?" Conan was very angry.

Gin got the small bag. Then he said "If I give you now, it'll be so boring, and the battle can't be interesting with a boring start. So if you can figure out who made them, I'll give them to you, if not…" he looked at Canty and Corun "we will make shots with…a kid ! Here's two clues for you ! First, that person has betrayed you, and second, that person is the one who has pushed you away from our Organization and the antidotes."

"Gin, give them the antidotes, release the girls or…" Akai said.

"Or what ?" Gin asked.

"Or I will kill you !" Akai answered, extracted and activated his gun, pointed it right in front of Gin.

"If you shot him, these little girls won't be able to see their handsome boyfriends again !" Vermouth said right after that, and pointed her gun at Ran.

"Ran !" Conan shouted, he decided to run to Ran, but Hattori caught him. "Shinichi, you should think about the one who made the antidote first, or you and Ran will all be in danger !" Hattori said.

"Right !" Conan whispered. _The one has betrayed me ? Except for my parents, there are some people who know about my secret : , Haibara, Hattori. They're all my friends and very kind with me, how can I doubt them ? But… has helped me a lot, he can't be the one, Haibara has tried very hard to make the antidote, and Hattori is now in danger with me._

"What ? So hard to put a doubt on your close friends ? Poor my little detective !" Gin ridiculed.

"Ooooh…" some weird sound appeared.

Conan turned to Ran, she's awake. "Ran !" he shouted.

"It can't be ! How can you be awake at this time ?" Vermouth was surprised. "What do you mean Vermouth ?" Gin asked.

"The sleeping pill will expire in five hours, but it have been just an hour !" Vermouth answered.

"Actually, I wasn't sleeping. I doubted you at the beginning, Vermouth. And now, I know everything !" Ran said.

"Ran" Conan whispered.

"Shinichi, focus on your thinking, I can handle it !" Ran shouted.

"So much confidence, how can you be so confident ?" Vermouth smiled.

"Because she has me !" another voice appeared. It's Rena. She came out of the dark, extracted her gun and pointed at Vermouth.

"I've known you are a CIA, like your father, but you show your real face sooner than I thought." Vermouth said.

Back to Conan, he was deep into his thinking, he found all his memories, all his past times. Suddenly, he remembered something very important and all fit with the things Gin said before _What ? You've got the boss's number ? _, _You want to call to this number ? But it's too dangerous ! _, _I have to check all the ingredients of the drug to make the antidote, but now I have nothing ! _,… He knew all the things, but his face turned to a very sad mood, he couldn't believe what he had been thinking.

"Hattori, I think I've known the one who made the antidote !" Conan said to Hattori.

"Huh ? Really ?" Hattori surprised.

Gin heard it, too "Good, now tell me !" Gin said.

"The one who made the antidote is…"

-------o0o--------

**Phew, tired, but fun ! If you read it and love it, please review, I really need your reviews !**

**Janie**


	5. Chapter 5 : Real form

**BETWEEN LOVE AND DEATH**

**Characters : belong to Gosho-senpai**

**Rate : K+**

**Pairing : ShinRan**

**Genre : Romance, Action**

**Summary : the very end battle of Shinichi and the Black Organization.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Conan-kun.**

--------o0o---------

_"Hattori, I think I've known the one who made the antidote !" Conan said to Hattori._

_"Huh ? Really ?" Hattori surprised._

_Gin heard it, too "Good, now tell me !" Gin said._

_"The one who made the antidote is…"_

--------o0o--------

_Chapter 5 : Real form_

"The one who made the antidote is…" Conan paused, he didn't want to say anything anymore "Professor Agasa !".

"Naniiiiiiiiiiiii ?" Hattori said surprisedly "Pro. Agasa ? Are you kidding me ?"

"No, Hattori, I'm serious, I can make sure for what I said." Conan said.

"Why do you think that he is the maker ?" Gin asked with a half-smile.

"You don't know him well as me, he's sure is a genius, he has invented for me plenty of "super" thing. But he hasn't care about the antidote that I need, he knows the wine can makes me return to my real form, he knows what Haib… Sherry has tried to invent, but he didn't help at all." Conan said quietly.

"Hum, that's my meitantei !" Gin said "These antidotes are completely finished. Like you said, he's such a genius, but… he's the one you believe the most, isn't he ?"

"Yeah, and you are the one I hate the most !" Conan screamed.

"Kudo…" Hattori whispered, "Shinichi…" the same as Ran.

Gin threw the antidotes to Conan "Take it" Gin half-smiled, made his voice low "I know you're thinking it's too easy, but trust me, they're the real one.

"Do not move" It's Akai's voice "You're on my sight." Akai's gun pointed right at Gin.

"You think that you can beat me ?" Gin said "Korn, I leave him for you, have fun."

Then Gin and Vodka disappeared in the dark. Akai put his gun down.

"Chotto MATTE !" Conan shouted, but no one responded.

Vermouth flicked off her hair, put on the glasses. "I think I should go, too !" She turned to Conan "See ya, Cool Boy…" then to Ran "and Angel !", then she left.

Rena came to Kazuha, asked Ran "Was the thing she gave you the sleeping pill ?"

"Um…yeah !" Ran said.

"Good, you can go with Co… Shinichi now !" Rena smiled with Ran.

"KAZUHA !" Hattori ran to Rena and Kazuha. "She's alright, just asleep." Rena said.

"Phew, thanks goddness !" Hattori smiled. "Looks like we should leave the couple alone !" Then he looked at Conan.

"Agree !" Akai said "I have no time for love story."

Then everybody left. Conan sat there, tried to avoid Ran's eyes. Ran knowed that, turned Conan's face to hers "I know you don't know what to say now but… I told you before, you have to be careful. Because you don't listen to me…" tears appeared on her eyes "you became like this !"

"Ran, I…" Conan said "I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth at the beginning, but I don't want you to be in danger !"

"So you take danger all by yourself, with this kid's form ?" Ran cried.

"Ran… I…" Conan turned away.

Ran grabbed the antidotes, gave them to Conan "Take one !"

"But they might be fake." Conan said.

"No, they're real APTX 4869's antidote ! On the way to here, Vermouth said 'Is Gin really going to give him the antidote ? Sounds great ! Cool Boy must be very cool !'"

"Okay…" Conan received the drug, then go to the rest room.

_Shinichi, I won't let you fight alone ! _Ran looked at Conan _I'll fight with you, even if I might die. Like you said "If we die, we'll die together !"_.

5 minutes later, a 17-year-old boy came to Ran. More tears teased Ran's eyelash.

"I'm back with you !" He said, and of course, it's our Shinichi Kudo.

"Shinichi…" Ran called him.

Black clouds all flew away, the wind whiffled, and the full moon appeared, shined at Shinichi and Ran. Shinichi came closer to Ran, gently put her into his arms.

"I won't let you cry anymore !" He said.

"And I won't let you go." Ran smiled happily.

--------o0o--------

**Hoo hoo, it doesn't end yet (but with me, I hope the ending of this chap will be the ending of Meitantei Conan)**


End file.
